La chute du Reichenbach
by Lofinta
Summary: Quand on s'ennuie, on s'amuse à réécrire les épisodes de Sherlock. Pourquoi commencer par le troisième épisode la saison 2 ? [...] Et pourquoi pas ? Hope you will like it !


La pluie tombait ce jour là. De minuscules gouttes d'eau tombaient du ciel, formant de grandes flaques sur le sol bétonné des rues de Londres.

John Watson regardait ces gouttes d'argent se déverser. Il était assis, sur un fauteuil qu'il connaissait bien. Trop bien, même. Une femme à la peau brune se tenait en face de lui. Elle avait un air sévère, renforcé par son chignon serré. Le calme émanait d'elle. Tout le contraire de son patient, qui lui était étrangement énervé. Il fixait le ciel, ne voulant penser à rien. Et encore moins à _lui_.

- Pourquoi aujourd'hui ?

La voix sereine et légèrement grave le fit sursauter. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, maudissant intérieurement la femme ayant posé la question. Il la connaissait depuis maintenant plusieurs années. Il venait la voir, quand le besoin se faisait ressentir. Suite à son retour de guerre, on la lui avait conseillée. Elle savait écouter, paraissait-il. Elle savait surtout appuyer là où ça faisait mal. Mais n'est-ce pas ce que font les psychos-thérapeutes ?

John se reconcentra, sortant de ses pensées. Il examina la jeune femme, essayant de deviner si elle blaguait ou non. A en voir par son visage fermé, elle ne plaisantait pas. Et pourtant, John en doutait. Elle devait forcément savoir _pourquoi_ il était là. Il tenta une question.

- Vous tenez à ce que je vous le dise ?

La réponse fut immédiate.

- Cela fait exactement dix-huit mois que nous ne nous sommes pas vus.

En effet. Cela faisait dix-huit mois qu'il n'était pas venu. Depuis qu'il avait emménagé au 221B Baker Street.

Il s'était senti mieux dès qu'il avait commencé à habiter avec son colocataire. Certes, il avait mit quelques jours à s'habituer aux différents organes colonisant le réfrigérateur, mais _il allait mieux_. Les souvenirs de la guerre ne le hantaient plus. Il avait recommencé à vivre normalement, et s'était même pris d'affection pour son détective préféré, Sherlock Holmes. A cette pensée, les larmes brouillèrent sa vue. Il cligna rapidement des yeux.

- Vous lisez les journaux ?

- Ca m'arrive.

Elle ne pouvait donc pas ignorer ce qui s'était passé.

- Et vous regardez la tv.

Cette fois, la psychologue ne répondit pas. John prit une grande inspiration et se lança :

- Vous savez ce que je fais ici. Je suis là parce que …

Sa voix se brisa sur le dernier mot. Il baissa les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas continuer sa phrase. Il ne pouvait pas exprimer ce que s'était passé. Cela faisait trop mal.

La jeune femme se redressa, cherchant le regard de l'ancien soldat.

- Que s'est-il passé, John ?

Ce dernier soupira, et ferma ses yeux quelques secondes. Il les rouvrit, un air décidé sur le visage.

- Je …

Et les referma aussitôt. Non. C'était trop dur. Trop récent. Il ne pouvait pas. Et ne _voulait_ pas.

- Il faut que vous le disiez.

Les battements de son cœur se firent plus rapides tandis que les souvenirs remontaient à la surface.

Lui, sortant d'un taxi, son téléphone portable à l'oreille, en pleine conversation avec son colocataire.

Lui, encore, s'apercevant que ce colocataire était debout, sur le toit d'un immeuble de quatre étages. Près du bord. Prêt à sauter. A se jeter dans le vide.

Lui, pris de terreur et ne pouvant rien faire, spectateur de la chute, certes grandiose mais surtout mortelle, de son compagnon.

Lui, en larmes, des questions plein la tête, à genoux à côté du corps inerte de son ami.

Lui, John Watson, ancien soldat, dévasté après la mort d'un de ses amis les plus chers.

Un sanglot lui échappa. Il fixa le sol, ne voulant pas montrer ses yeux rougis par les larmes.

- Mon meilleur ami …

Il renifla, contenant à grand peine ses larmes.

- Sherlock Holmes …

Prononcer son nom réveilla en lui des sentiments refoulés. Il repensa brièvement à ses yeux d'un bleu pur, à son air arrogant, à ses belles boucles brunes, avant de se reconcentrer sur la fin de sa phrase. Fin qu'il n'osait dire.

- … est mort.

Ce fut plus fort que lui. Les larmes lui échappèrent.


End file.
